The gestational period is of prime importance in human development. Each trimester of gestation targets specific functions in the construction of a fetus' body and mind. When infants arrive in a pre-term status, the gestational period is truncated, and a myriad of challenges may arise. Although neonatology has made significant advances in caring for pre-term infants, there still exist some concerns.
Once the critical period of cardiopulmonary functioning is stabilized, the infant continues to require a “nesting” period to support growth and continued development as if in-utero. A stimulation of the intrauterine environment offers the pre-term infant an opportunity to grow as if gestation had not been interrupted. Thus, a need exists to provide a nesting environment that effectively simulates environmental features of an intrauterine experience.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.